


Joyride

by IFuckingLoveBees



Series: Loose Ends [4]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, sort of first time blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFuckingLoveBees/pseuds/IFuckingLoveBees
Summary: The difference between flying and falling really all comes down to how things end.





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> Very few changes in this one, mostly just added plot.
> 
> (PSA: Please don't take anything that isn't explicitly educational (here or anywhere else) as sex ed or sex advice, if you want to learn more you can visit this page [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863418) where I've linked some good resources for sexual health and education. Stay safe.)

Jim has always been kind of a show off when it comes to his solar surfer, so it’s not really surprising when he finds out that extends to other types of flying. 

Maybe it’s childish, but he wants to impress Silver. He was never good at flirting, before. The only reason most of the girls and boys paid any attention to him at all was because of how completely reckless he was, and even then it was usually only a passing glance. 

The fact that Silver is right there next to him in the skiff, that he keeps sending Jim little sideways smirks is making him confident in a way he’s never been before. He feels oddly short of breath, but it has nothing to do with the wind whipping at his clothes and hair. It’s like the cold can’t touch him. 

Jim knows he really shouldn’t be impressed with how good of a liar Silver is, but the older man can do no wrong in his eyes. He proposes the whole thing as a skill building exercise, and something to give Jim an outlet to stretch his legs, so to speak. The subtle conspiratorial wink he sends to Jim when the Captain okays it and dismisses them makes the boy’s face heat. 

If Silver has noticed the amount he’s blushing lately, he hasn’t mentioned it. His revelation is only days old, but even still Jim has found himself on several occasions biting his tongue to keep from blurting out his confession. It’s too soon, too much, but still. He’s not ready to say it, not yet, but he still feels the affection in a way that can only be described as ‘loved’. 

A shiver runs down Jim’s spine, a reaction to the warm hand on his shoulder kneading and stroking at the nape of his neck. The adrenaline rush from the flight is just as intoxicating as it’s ever been, and Silver’s hand clapped on Jim’s shoulder just spurs him on more. 

Jim leans back into the hand on his neck, showing the line of his throat as his breath hitches and his chest shudders with helpless want.

They can’t do anything out here. If they’re gone for too long the Captain will send someone after them and Jim would almost literally rather die than let one of the crew catch him with his pants down.

His face heats despite the chill, but Jim isn’t ashamed as he navigates back to the ship. 

He’s giddy as they’re tying up the longboat. They’re laughing and joking and he’s so fucking in love he can hardly think straight. Morph is dancing around them in the air chirping happily as they finish up and Jim settles down, watching with his grin so wide it aches. 

Silver sits down right next to him and puts one massive arm around his shoulders, and for all Jim’s excitement he’s suddenly perfectly happy to sit there forever. He’s warm and comfortable, and a glance at the door to the hold shows it’s firmly closed.

He turns and dislodges Morph from his spot on Silver’s shoulder, but he can’t find it in him to feel guilty. The little shapeshifter coos sleepily as he floats off into the depths of the cargo hold, presumably to find a place to rest, and Jim watches him go. He’ll come back when he’s had his nap, and in the meantime Jim has Silver’s undivided attention.

He perches on Silver’s knee and stretches up to kiss him, humming and tilting his head for a better angle. The older man’s hands drift down to cup Jim’s ass, and they both grunt as he uses the grip to pull Jim up into the kiss. The boy makes another noise of encouragement and wraps his arms around Silver’s neck, holding his own arm loosely to keep them together. 

There’s stardust in his hair and littering his skin, as much as there is thrumming through his veins. Some of the white particles have stuck to the points of sweat on his face and chest, joining the faint freckles already littering his skin. It makes him feel ethereal, otherworldly, and a sudden surge of desire brings a flush to his already pinked cheeks.

The tongue in his mouth is fucking heaven, and it hurts Jim to pull away. Silver’s good hand is still curled at the small of his back while the other has threaded through his hair, and the confining touch keeps him close even when he’s leaning back to gasp for air. 

“Fuck, I wanna blow you so bad. You have no idea.” Jim pants. A small growl slips into his voice, barely a whisper compared to what Silver manages on a regular basis, but unexpectedly loud. 

Their eyes meet, and Jim doesn’t even really register that Silver looks unsure because all he can focus on is how wide and dark the pupil of his good eye is. The grip on his back vanishes and Jim whines, at first worried he’s gone too far. 

Silver’s other hand slides down his spine, easily keeping him in place as the flesh hand cups Jim’s cheek and thumbs over the fine stubble just starting to appear on his jawline. 

“Yeah?” His voice is dangerously low, enough to make the younger man shiver.

Jim turns and kisses at the fingers tracing his skin, mouthing at the callouses and rubbing his cheek into Silver’s palm with a hazy grin.

“Want me to prove it?” He tries to purr. The effect isn’t quite the same, but he gets his point across. 

Silver looks intrigued, and Jim takes that as a yes. 

He parts his lips and licks the first two fingers into his mouth, lapping and sucking and letting his eyes go heavy lidded with want. It doesn’t taste like much but the heaviness of the digits against his tongue is a welcome sensation and Jim lets himself get lost in it. He groans, working his head back and forth and humming the way he knows feels amazing. 

Ever since Silver did this for him he’s been dying to return the favor, and Jim lets that desperation show. He wants this, he _ needs _this. 

His mouth is swollen and red when he finally pulls away, taking in huge lungfuls of air like he's forgotten how to breathe. 

Silver looks just as into it as Jim does at least, when he finally clears the fog from his head enough to see in the dim lighting. Jim shifts his body in place, not quite grinding them together but very aware of where Silver is pressing hot and hard into the underside of his thigh. 

Jim opens his mouth again and pants, body moving and getting a pleased growl for his efforts. Silver’s hand comes to trace over the bitten flesh of his lips, reverent at the same time as lust is making his movements just that smallest bit rougher. 

Their mouths lock together and Jim sucks at the tongue that slides past his lips, warm and crowding in the small space but _ so _ good. His fingers are kneading into Silver’s shoulders, as if he can show how badly he wants this with his hands and tongue alone. He’s whimpering and whining and making small, desperate little noises that sound gunshot loud in the otherwise quiet hold. 

Silver pulls away with a rough chuckle, dragging his hand over Jim’s back until the boy’s shirt is riding up enough for him to slip his fingers under the material slyly. His fingers are chilled where they slide over the younger man’s skin, and Jim shivers a little at the feeling. 

“G’on then, if you’re so eager for it.” He rasps. 

Jim starts at the permission, brain stalling for a second before he’s scrambling to get down from his spot, momentarily mourning the loss of Silver’s hands on him even as his mouth is watering and his face flushing hot.

He goes to the floor before the other man easily, willingly. He had to be half coaxed into it, last time, but this is different. It’s like something has taken over his mind. Being on his knees feels like surrender, more than anything else he’s ever done, and he starts when he realises just how okay he is with that. There’s nobody else he’d rather be surrendering _ to_.

The floorboards of the longboat aren’t the most comfortable, especially kneeling as he is, but Jim knows this is worth it. He feels small staring up at Silver, even more so than usual. He wonders, distantly, what he looks like, gazing up wide eyed and pink in the face. 

Jim sighs as a hand reaches down to tousle his hair, mussing it affectionately before cupping his cheek. Fingerpads travel down the side of his head to rest just under the line of his jaw, keeping Jim’s head tipped back to force their eyes to meet. He’s sure the pure adoration shows in his face, but if Silver notices he doesn’t comment. 

“Talk to me.” Jim asks, biting his lip. “Tell me what to do, please.” He plays up the innocence, the wide eyed nervousness that makes him seem like the blushing virgin they both know he isn’t. And it’s not like he’s never done this before, but the last guy was roughly equivalent to Jim in stamina and size, of which Silver is neither, and a little bit of coaching could mean a world of difference for both of them. Logistical issues aside, Jim wants to do well, he wants to earn the praise he knows he’s going to get. And he likes it, when Silver mutters filthy growls and sweet nothings in the same breath. 

“Pretty little thing.” He starts, purring and already making heat pool in Jim’s belly. He drags his knuckles down Jim’s cheek, watching intently as the younger man’s mouth falls open and his eyes go heavy lidded. “So desperate, aren’t you lad? Bet you’d just love a nice cock to fill that smart little mouth a yours.”

Jim swallows back a choked curse and nods, muscles pleading with him to palm his rapidly hardening dick. Silver is smirking, that dangerous predatory smile that sends shivers racing up and down Jim’s spine. 

“Please.” He whispers, low and shy. His eyelids are at half mast, pupils blown wide and breath coming in heaving little gasps. His dick is fucking _ throbbing _ in his pants and the way Silver glances down at the part of his legs says that he _ knows _ it the _ bastard_.

He rubs his cheek on the inside of Silver’s knee, pleading with his eyes and expression going slack when the older man finally moves to unbuckle his belt. 

Jim gnaws his lower lip. He’s seen Silver’s cock more than a few times by now, but every time his mouth goes dry like it’s his first all over again. He crawls forward on his knees, hesitant despite himself. His mouth is only so big, and for all he’s fantasized about this there’s only so much he can take without choking. 

It’s half hard, when he wraps his fingers around the base. Jim moves closer until he can lean in and breathe lightly over Silver’s cock. The metal fingers thread through his hair again, stroking his scalp encouragingly.

He starts with small kitten licks over the head, careful and exploratory in nature. Immediately the hand in his hair tightens, tugging on the strands before relaxing again. It feels nice and Jim sighs, lapping more confidently at the shaft. He slides his lips over the tip, kissing and licking and sucking at the flesh with slow but intense fervor. 

Silver hisses harshly and Jim moans as his tongue is met with a wetness he distantly recognises as precome. It’s a completely new feeling, and Jim is bolder for it. He sucks in a breath through his nose and relaxes his jaw as much as he can, then presses forwards. He cushions his teeth with his lips and brings his other hand up to help guide the head into his mouth. 

He tongues the flesh as it slides past his lips, it’s unexpectedly soft, feeling like velvet laid over steel and Jim groans around the head. His jaw is stretched wide and his hands feel small where he’s knitted them together around the base of Silver’s cock. His mouth is so full, there’s barely enough room for his tongue to move and run along the bottom of the older man’s dick.

Jim pulls away, allowing the head to slide mostly out of his mouth and swallowing thickly as the taste lingers on his tongue. It’s heavy with musk and salt, but not bitter. He lets his hands work for a moment to rest his mouth, aware of how easily he could over exert himself. 

When the excitement refuses to be ignored any longer Jim goes back for more. He licks the tip coyly, smiling when Silver growls warningly and tugs on his hair. 

“Careful, boy.” He rumbles. 

Jim moves further, taking it agonizingly slow. He uses his tongue to guide it in, moaning a high pitched whine at how heavy and good it feels weighing down his tongue. He sucks in, hollowing his cheeks and sliding the wet seal of his lips down until he’s meeting his fingers. It’s only a few inches not covered by his hands, but already Jim is struggling to fit his mouth around it, and in trying to maneuver it deeper the tip just barely grazes the back of his throat. 

He feels himself about to gag but fights it down at the sound of Silver groaning as Jim’s throat closes against the intrusion. He’s only got a second or two before his body rebels, but he forces himself to hold out just a moment longer, only so he can revel in the sounds he’s wringing from the older man.

Finally Jim can’t take it anymore, and he has to pull off with a choked noise. The spit that had been slicking the way is stuck in the back of his throat, and more still threatens to pour over his lips. He swallows with a wet sound, coughing after to clear his throat. 

“Gimme a second.” He rasps, resting his head against Silver’s knee to try and catch his breath. The hand that had been resting on Jim’s head moves to brush the hair out of his face, and he smiles gratefully, letting his eyes fall closed in bliss. 

Jim picks his head back up after he can breathe normally again, gazing up at Silver with what feels like stars in his eyes. He leans into the hand stroking his hair and brings one of his own up to hold it there, cheeks going red and eyes askance. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” He mutters in a low voice.

Silver hums, a sound Jim knows is amused, and his fingers move in tantalizing, caressing motions against the younger man’s head. The moment drags and Jim waits, aware that he’s being teased and flushing harder for it.

“How am I meant to say no to that?” Silver says finally, playful as he runs his fingers through the younger man’s hair. 

Jim huffs a laugh and leans back in, bringing both his hands to wrap around the base of Silver’s dick again as the hand petting his head tangles not unkindly into his hair. 

He wets his lips, licking them as obviously and lewdly as he can, thrilling at the way the older man’s eyes dart down to his mouth. 

The head of Silver’s cock nudges his cheek, and Jim maintains eye contact as he lets it slide along the seal of his lips. He allows them to part, plush and soft and tongue dipping out to cover his teeth. He’s sure the image is pure sin, and the soft growl Silver lets out affirms it as he rests the head against the younger man’s lips. He doesn’t push in just yet, instead staring down at the boy with heavy huffing breaths escaping out of his nose.

Jim groans, completely unashamed as his mouth is invaded. His lips move down the shaft and before he even really notices he’s bumping against his own curled fingers, prevented from going further and choking himself. His mouth is still pleasantly full, and he hollows his cheeks as the older man stills in his gullet. 

Before he can do anything else Silver is guiding his head back, pulling on his hair and dragging Jim away until the head pops out of his mouth and he’s whining needily. His mouth is already wetter than before, thick saliva from the back of his throat making it’s way up and coating everything in a heavy layer of slick that connects the cock to his mouth even after it leaves the cushion of his tongue. The cold air is unpleasant and before Jim can really even protest he’s being pulled forward again, head and shaft sliding over his tongue and settling into the back of his throat easily. 

He moans and feels a spike of lust in his belly at the sound of Silver barely suppressing an answering groan. 

“You love this, don’t you Jim? Does it feel good? Finally have someone using that pretty mouth?” He smirks, a little cruel and completely terrifying in how Jim’s dick jumps in his pants at the sight. 

Jim moans, nodding as best he can with a hand on his head and a huge cock in his mouth. His eyes are heavy lidded and relaxed, despite everything he’s calmer than ever. 

Silver’s other hand comes up to rub at the nape of his neck, claws scratching gently against the soft, vulnerable flesh. Even as his head is being worked back and forth Jim can feel the tenderness in the action, the love inherent in Silver trying to keep Jim comfortable even as he’s using his mouth for his own pleasure. 

Jim whimpers, pressing his tongue up against the underside of the dick in his mouth and forcing himself to swallow nothing as he presses in. 

“Good boy, you’ve done so well, Jim.” He praises, and Jim can hear the approaching release in the way his voice is strained. “You ready to swallow, lad?”

Jim nods, or tries to. He leans into the hand on his head, needing the assurance that comes with the touch. He’s breathing entirely through his nose, the in and out timed with Silver’s movements. It’s easier, letting the older man guide him. Jim doesn’t have to worry about maintaining a pace, or how deep he goes, he can spend all his energy on sucking and licking. He closes his eyes on a moan, almost too caught in his own pleasure to register anything else.

Silver coming down his throat should not be as hot as it is. Jim grunts when the hand around the back of his neck reels him in, hands squeezing and drawing a raspy gasp from the older man as he releases. 

The first spurt of come hits the back of his throat and slides down easily, so fast he barely has to swallow. The next is much the same, but even Jim’s eager enthusiasm isn’t quite enough to swallow down all of it. It ends up on the back of his tongue, coating the muscle in slightly salty liquid that he can barely even taste. 

Jim pulls away when he’s released, gasping and panting and milky fluid dribbling down his chin from his open mouth. Silver is breathing hard as well, and only the lack of an uncomfortable wet spot tells Jim that he didn’t actually come in his own pants.

The wood is hard under Jim’s hands. His arms are trembling where they’re braced on the boards, and as he watches a drop of spit and come falls to the floor between his knees. 

He swipes the back of his hand over his chin, as soon as he has enough control to move his muscles again. As he pulls his hand back to look there’s a smear of sticky off white plastered to his skin, and Jim licks it on impulse. It doesn’t taste like much of anything, but Jim isn’t paying attention because the hand that had been tangled in his hair is stroking his neck. 

“You’re a good lad, Jim.” Silver rumbles in a low purr, and if Jim wasn’t already on the floor the exhausted rasp would have brought him to his knees. 

“That good huh?” He prompts, still breathing hard. 

Silver laughs, a rough chuckle that just sends Jim’s heart thumping and turns his half confident smirk into a lovestruck grin.

Jim staggers to his feet, collapsing right back down onto Silver’s lap with the prompting of a slight tug on his shirt. Hands tangle back into his hair and Jim pushes into the touch. 

He wants to have the sense kissed out of him, but Jim holds back. He knows the rules for this sort of thing, and kissing is usually off the table after the fact. Instead Jim groans and nuzzles his face into Silver’s shoulder. He’s still achingly hard, and a small cant of his hips wedges his erection between them.

Silver laughs again, palming Jim’s ass through his pants and muttering in his ear. 

“I’ll take it you enjoyed yourself, then?” 

Jim suppresses a moan and bites the inside of his cheek. His mouth is still wet and he can taste the faint salty musk on his tongue.

“Not as much as I could’ve...” He whispers back breathily, with a meaningful twitch of his hips. The precome soaked spot on his underwear rubs almost painfully against his dick.

Silver’s other hand snakes between them, mechanical fingers running over the outline of Jim’s erection. The light touches are near agony, teasing and light and so close but not enough to get him off. Jim groans and shudders and bites down on the desire to press their lips together. 

Except then Silver is pulling him back with a hand on his nape and nipping at Jim’s mouth with crystal clear intent. The younger man’s resolve vanishes, his lips parting eagerly and a high whine escaping before the other man silences him with a claiming kiss. 

Silver growls, animal and possessive, and Jim melts. The kisses keep happening, one after another after another until they’re both breathless and their gasping echoes in the hold with the soft wet sounds of their lips connecting. 

Jim is shaking like a leaf when they finally part on a lingering kiss.

“I’m gonna come in my pants if you keep that up.” He whines. It’s not meant as a plea to stop, and by the amused huff against his neck Silver doesn’t take it as such. Instead his hand moves deliberately down to cup Jim’s dick through his pants again, and he kisses the tendons that appear as the boy tenses.

“Were you wantin’ a hand with this?” He purrs, so deeply smug it’s present in his voice, and Jim has to bite his tongue to keep from crying out all the things he wants Silver to give him a hand with.

“Y-yeah, I was kind-_oh fuck_\- kind of hoping…” 

Silver grins against his neck, tongue darting out to lick at the hollows formed as Jim struggles not to come from being groped through two layers of cloth.

“Hm, I’ll see what I can do, then.” He says, squeezing his hand around the younger man's tented pants exactly the way Jim has professed multiple times to love.

Jim’s breaths hitch and nearly stop as the hand that had been palming him unbuckles his belt one handedly. It’s fucking impressive and he can’t even wait for the older man to pull his underwear down before he’s bucking into his hand. Silver slips those deft metal fingers between the layers of his clothes and continues touching, driving Jim further to the brink. 

It nearly kills Jim to stumble off of Silver’s lap, and the curious look he gets doesn’t help. The desire to let Silver finish him now is tempered only by the need to pace himself.

He bites his lip and sends the older man a sultry, sly look only partially ruined by the fact that he’s having to hold up his pants with one hand. 

“Come with me?” He asks, stepping out of the longboat and nodding toward the shadowy back corner of the hold. The ship, by the nature of their voyage, has relatively little cargo, but the crates it does have are tall and easily block the back wall from sight of the door. Jim can’t help a small thrill at the thought of what he might be able to get Silver to do in a slightly more secluded area. 

He has to physically hold himself back from skipping as Silver gets up to follow him. He’s giddy as he trots eagerly to the far wall, puppy-like in his excitement. Silver follows behind him, slow and confident, with his right eye glowing with a soft yellow haze. Jim stumbles backwards the last few steps, colliding with the wall and finally letting go of his pants to clutch at the wall like it’ll help keep him upright through everything that's about to happen.

There’s less than five feet between them, but the slow saunter makes closing the distance take ages, maybe hours or even days. Jim doesn’t take a single breath during that time, his cheeks heat and his heartbeat quickens but his lungs remain completely paralyzed as Silver comes to stand over him and settles a hand on the wall next to his shoulder.

A sharp, shuddering gasp for air fills the room as a single curled finger tilts Jim’s head back. He stares up at Silver, dangerous and hungry looking, and swallows the hint of fear in his throat. 

“Kiss me.” He whispers.

He leans into the wall and tilts his head back, allowing Silver to kiss him deeply and stick his tongue down his throat. The action makes the younger man groan, and Jim’s knees threaten to give out as a warm hand slides into his pants again. Silver palms him through the thin cloth of his underwear, teasing by circling one finger around the tip.

“Silver…” He whimpers as they break apart. He wants more, always more, and even as he’s shushing the younger man Silver gives him what he wants.

His knees actually do buckle then, a reedy gasp slipping out as the hand caressing his cock delves into his underwear to wrap around his erection and squeeze. 

It feels too good for Jim to contain himself. His self control is shaky at the best of times, and knowing how much Silver loves to hear him has turned Jim into a screamer. His breath hitches and he moans loudly in the back of the hold, grunting and gasping and making tiny mewling noises of pleasure that echo in the wide space. If anyone were near enough to hear him they’d be caught in a second, which makes Jim slap a hand to his own mouth. Silver’s right hand comes up to cover his own as an extra precaution, one Jim thinks is entirely justified as he moans immediately.

The newly muffled noises are significantly less obvious, and Jim only realizes that Silver’s been holding back when the hand on his cock starts moving in earnest. He squeaks embarrassingly when the thumb circles his slit and spreads the gathered precome there, then bites back an honest to god scream when Silver squeezes and twists his hand in a wringing motion that leaves him barely conscious. His legs are trembling from the effort of keeping himself upright, and Jim whimpers into his palm with the knowledge that he can’t support himself much longer.

Right as he’s thinking it the mechanical hand keeping his fingers flush with his mouth moves and wraps around the small of his back. Jim sags into it, relief visible on his face as he stifles another groan. He’s listing forward into Silver’s body now, held tight against him and feet feeling like they’re barely touching the floor. He’s dizzy from it, knowing that if he collapsed right this second he wouldn’t drop an inch. 

The building pleasure between his thighs is quickly overwhelming Jim, and the shaking that had started in his legs has progressed to his elbows and wrists as well. There isn’t an inch of him that’s stable, and Jim is so sure in that moment that the only thing keeping him from flying apart at the seams is Silver’s firm grip. 

His hand is still covering his mouth, but Jim manages to scrape together enough control to mumble a warning. 

“M’close.” His voice is a mess, throaty and gravelly with need as he pulls his hand away just enough to speak through his fingers. Before he can cover his mouth again he’s being yanked up and manhandled against the wall, one hand still tight on his cock and the other gripping his ass hard enough to bruise. Silver growls as he does it, and Jim whimpers out a weak moan in response and digs his heels into the older man’s back for as much stability as he can get. The new position puts Jim on level with Silver, and he feels oddly exposed for a moment before another pull on his erection makes him forget everything that isn’t Silver’s name.

His hands are too busy clawing fruitlessly for purchase on the wall to muffle his screams, and Jim finds his open mouth being assailed and the noises stolen from his very throat as Silver sucks the boy's tongue into his mouth. He does something wicked and clever and Jim can feel the slick softness of his tongue and the points of his canines where they bite at the younger man’s lips. 

He starts rocking into Silver’s hand, moving with the rhythm of his tugging and making little grunts and moans in time with it. The pleasure just keeps building more and more, nerves he didn’t even know he had lighting up with desire, and Jim is completely lost to it. He moans, something wanton and unashamed and so, _ so _needy, and presses his arms to the wall above his head. He knows what he wants, what will make this better, and Silver doesn’t deny him. The feeling of the older man’s hand wrapping around his wrists and pinning them to the wall draws another moan, and he arches his back away from the wood. His mouth opens again in a wordless plea for more.

The kiss is sloppy and hungry and wet, and Jim realizes deliriously that Silver can probably taste himself on his tongue. The thought makes him feel so fucking good, and he’s suddenly glad his mouth his full because otherwise Jim knows he would be screaming _ I love you_’s to the ceiling, loud enough for the whole ship to hear. 

Jim screams Silver’s name as he comes, halfway muffled into the kiss but loud enough that he’s glad they’re in the hold, where it’s quiet and far away from all the rest of the crew. He doesn’t want to think about what they’d say if they could see him like this.

He’s panting as he comes down from the high, and Silver is still supporting him against the wall with such apparent ease that it almost takes his breath away. He’s not quite swooning, but it’s a near thing, and Jim wraps his arms around Silver’s shoulders and nuzzles into his neck if only to stop himself from saying something stupid that he can’t take back.

He’s still sensitive from orgasm and Jim squirms as the calloused hand snug around his dick starts to hurt more than soothe. Silver takes his hand away, instead trailing his fingers down the dip of Jim’s spine, knuckles making a soft whisper where they brush the wall. The boy groans wearily and tucks himself back into his pants, struggling with so little space to maneuver. 

Jim smiles as Silver presses his lips briefly to the young man’s head, burying his nose in the soft hair and taking an unmistakably deep breath. 

“I don’t think I can get anymore work done today.” Jim says on an exhausted grin. He’s worn out and desperate for a good night of rest, and maybe if he asks nicely Silver will break his initial promise and let him off the hook for his chores.

“Should’ve thought a that before you started all this, sounds like.” He murmurs, teasing with something that isn’t quite a chuckle in his voice. Jim groans in despair, bringing his fist down in a half hearted thump against Silver’s chest to yet more laughter.

“Please?” He turns his head and lets his eyes go wide in a pleading smile. Their eyes connect and something predatory sparks in Silver’s gaze before he’s biting along the line of Jim’s jawbone. The younger man is suddenly painfully aware that he’s totally at Silver’s mercy, caged in and simultaneously held up and pinned in place.

“Not a chance.” He says the words into Jim’s skin and sends a shiver down his spine. He’s using the gravelly tone he does when he talks dirty, and Jim’s spent cock twitches in his pants at the sound. 

"Shit, okay I'll work just- don't make me come again." He gasps out quickly when Silver's hand moves for his dick. Insatiable he might be, but there's only so much he can manage. Silver laughs at him, but he lets his hand wander back to safer areas. Jim buries his face back in the older man’s neck, suppressing a pathetic whine and trying to focus on breathing. The fact that Silver is _ still _ holding him up like he’s nothing isn’t helping him calm down. He knows he’s relatively light, being a short skinny teenager has its advantages, but the tenderness and care in the action makes him feel all warm inside. 

Silver uses his free hand to stroke Jim’s back under his shirt, apparently perfectly happy to let the younger man rest for the time being. His eyes are just starting to drift closed when a small chirp gets his attention. Jim starts, looking up to see Morph approaching, done with his nap and characteristically pleased to see the two of them. 

“Hey, Morph.” He slurs, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. The little shapeshifter coos and rubs up on his cheek, and Jim laughs at the slightly ticklish feeling. 

If Morph notices them embracing in a distinctly non-platonic way, he doesn’t make any outward indication of it. Jim doesn’t think he has the capacity for that sort of thing, really the most Jim has ever seen him do is parrot back words or sometimes phrases. He’s not keen to let the blob see anything untoward, just in case, but he doubts Morph is exactly going to tell anyone what they’re doing. And he seems to have just enough awareness to vacate the area whenever things get heated between them in the galley. 

“We should probably get back soon.” Jim mutters, reluctant. Morph is tangling around his fingers, oblivious as always.

“Aye, wouldn’t want the crew stumbling in on you like this.” Silver agrees. His grip shifts just slightly then, and Jim prepares to be set down on his feet again, only for Silver to hold him closer. He takes another deep breath, this one from the juncture of Jim’s neck and shoulder. A cloud of melancholy settles over them as Silver cradles him delicately, like he can protect the boy from harm if only he can keep him close enough.

Jim grabs a fistful of Silver’s jacket and buries his nose in it. His olfactory senses aren’t nearly as powerful, but still the familiarity of the scent relaxes him, and he allows himself another moment of indulgence. Nobody expects them for a while yet, and they’re well hidden in the shadows of the hold anyway.

He closes his eyes and lets himself rest.

* * *

Scroop has suspected for a while that the Captain is getting too close to the cabin boy.

They’re rarely apart, the boy smiling like a fool and acting lovestruck in the few times they are. If his actions plant the seed of doubt, the marks on his neck confirm it. The fact that he’s getting fucked every other night isn’t itself an indication of failure on the Captain’s part, but his apparent enjoyment of it is rather more telling. 

He heard them, the first time the boy followed after the Captain. The shrill wailing was hard to mistake for anything else, even if they did go quiet when he got close enough to maybe catch something more incriminating.

A crew putting their cabin boy to work that way isn’t new, or even particularly eventful. What is unusual is how defensive the Captain becomes. He doesn’t seem inclined to let any of the other crew members use the boy the way he does, even sending threatening glares at anyone who looks too long. Keeping the boy busy is one thing, running him ragged at night as well as during the day to keep him occupied could be a simple fix to the otherwise complex problem the cabin boy presents. 

The boy needs to be dealt with. Both of them do. Scroop at least has information on the Captain, even with blackmail as unpleasant and messy as it is. The boy though, that needs a different touch. Killing him isn’t off the table, necessarily, but it is tricky with Silver keeping such a sharp eye on him. 

Following them into the hold and listening from the stairwell is much easier than it should be. They’re both getting complacent and the whole thing is starting to look too much like genuine affection for comfort.

Scroop suppresses a gag at the sound of the boy offering himself up. He puts his mouth to good use, and at least he isn’t talking back for once. The thought puts a bitter sneer on the spider’s face. He’s heard them talking, when they think it’s just the two of them, and it’s fucking saccharine. The fact that the boy can talk back to the Captain and not be punished but _ rewarded _is enough to make him sick. 

For a few weeks there the boy was perfectly docile, permanently exhausted and too tired to notice the mutiny planning right under his nose, but suddenly he’s back to the impertinent little shit he started as. It’s even worse, now. With the Captain protecting the boy he’s gotten bold, glaring at anyone who dares try and put him in his place.

He can’t openly challenge the Captain. The crew have their doubts but they’re too smart to mutiny him without a good chance of success, and Silver is a force to be reckoned with. Scroop has to play this smart, and right now his best chance is to go through the boy. 

He scuttles off when things appear to be reaching their end, gagging at how excited the boy’s moans sound. Little shit probably loves being the Captain’s slut, and so eager to please…

Well, the cabin boy’s soft body doesn’t appeal to Scroop, but the rest of the crew might have different ideas. He can tuck that away for later, if it comes down to the wire like he suspects things might.


End file.
